Hogwarts Sin Ti
by Capuchina
Summary: Había Que Aceptar Las Cosas Como Eran... Ron Ya No Había Regresado Con Ella...


**Hola Ustedes!!!**

**Me siento genial de volver a escribir mis adorados one-shots!!! T.T**

**xD Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo extremadamente cursi (como todo lo que escribo ¬¬) y tomé uno de los momentos que siempre quise escribir de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste x3**

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts Sin Ti

Sus pasos silenciosos y solitarios recorrieron el largo camino hasta el inicio de los jardines. Nadie la molestaría ahí, porque ciertamente nadie en su sano juicio saldría para exponerse al cruel invierno de aquel año; mordía ferozmente cualquier parte de piel descuidadamente expuesta y se acompañaba del inconsciente castañeo de dientes que se negaban a mantenerse quietos debido a la temperatura.

Llegó hasta el primer banquillo del patio y suspirando de alivio se instaló ahí. Aferró fuertemente su túnica antes de sentarse y abrió su mochila dispuesta a terminar el libro de texto para el séptimo año de Runas Antiguas. Aún pese al clima Hermione Granger se negaba rotundamente a permanecer dentro del castillo, que no era más que Navidad, risas, descanso y felicidad con aroma a ponche caliente. No había nada de malo con ello, después de todo la guerra celebraba una reciente victoria y nadie había tenido particular necesidad de meter la cabeza en los estudios ese año, además, las vacaciones por las fiestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que alejaba aún más las jóvenes mentes de Hogwarts de los exámenes y deberes. Sin embargo ella y Ginny habían decidido regresar para terminar debidamente con sus estudios.

Hermione levantó la mirada de las páginas inusualmente aburridas a sus ojos y profirió un suave gemido de tristeza… solo ella y Ginny… ellos no… _él_ no…

No pretendía darle más vueltas a ese asunto, no quería cuestionar más la idea, Ron había tomado la decisión correcta y ella no tenia ningún derecho de exigirle lo contrario, era obvio que George necesitaba a su hermano mucho más de lo que dejaba ver entre dientes y Harry aceptando de lleno la invitación del ministerio para convertirse en Auror, parecía ser lo mas adecuado. Las cosas no podían estar mejor…

Hermione había olvidado esa sensación hacia ya un largo tiempo… ocho años para ser exactos, la conocía bien y por extraño que pareciera era mucho mas cruel ahora, no podía evitarlo… se sentía _sola_. Tan sola como cuando tenía once años y se escondía para llorar en los cubículos del baño de niñas.

Claro que tenía a Ginny, Neville e incluso Luna, quien había cambiado enormemente a su parecer desde el comentario de Harry sobre el dibujo en el techo de su habitación. Pasaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo y jamás se atrevería a negar que era familiar y divertido, un cariño especial y único se había formado en su corazón con el nombre de cada uno de ellos… pero no era lo mismo.

Harry y Ron eran una parte vital de su persona y no podía evitar sentir que le faltaban los dos brazos. No importaba que sus charlas se concentraran repetidamente en la guerra, Voldemort, Horrocruxes y el futuro, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y aunque la idea de un año tranquilo en Hogwarts siempre resultaba extraña, había contenido en su pecho la angustiosa sensación de una niña pequeña que no recibe lo que quiere para Navidad… siempre se había preguntado como sería ser tres amigos normales, con problemas comunes en la escuela… sin duda reirían más, hablarían de cosas triviales y andarían tranquilos por los pasillos sin la tensión de vivir con los dedos aferrados a la varita.

Hermione volvió a dejar su libro de lado, cerrándolo de golpe convencida de que no podría volver a concentrarse jamás, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero aquello francamente no le importaba, el frio y la nieve ocultaban perfectamente su rubor. No había comentando a nadie el asunto, ni siquiera a Ginny, pero siempre había soñado con el día en que ella y Ron estarían_ juntos_ en Hogwarts…

La castaña suspiró profundamente, con evidente enamoramiento y pronto sacudió su cabeza de mala gana sintiéndose como una de esas niñas bobas que leían Corazón de Bruja. Ella no era ninguna niña boba… pero… como le hubiera gustado que fuesen novios ahí. Hogwarts era un lugar muy importante para ella y la idea de ser feliz junto a él en aquel sitio le entibiaba el corazón. No podía quejarse de cómo eran las cosas ahora, Ron había adoptado una adorablemente valiente actitud de no seguir desperdiciando el tiempo con tonterías y apenas habían tenido un segundo a solas se había lanzado contra sus labios murmurando dulces y sorpresivas palabras de amor.

Hermione ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y cerró los ojos dejando que toda la sangre que quisiese se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Le escribía cada semana, el terrier de su patronus se le aprecia de cuando en cuando haciéndola reír y las escasas dos ocasiones que habían tenido oportunidad de verse en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade resultaron terriblemente compensativas, tenía que aceptar que _su chico_ se había esforzado con cada una de sus pecas para apaciguar el peso de la distancia y aún así… le extrañaba horrorosamente…

Al menos esa era una ventaja de estar sola, no tenía ningún tipo de cohibición que le impidiera desahogar sus dramas amorosos a suspiros. Sabía que Ginny y Luna pronto empezarían a buscarla, metiéndola al castillo del cabello si era preciso con tal de no dejarla sola- Hermione sonrió- ellas se esforzaban mucho… constantemente parecían querer llenar el hueco de sus dos amigos…

Lo cual significaba que no la conocían ni la mitad de bien…

Hermione nunca había tenido tiempo para una charla de chicas y muy a su pesar la mayoría de los temas que Ginny y Luna comentaban le aburría hasta morir, incluso se había descubierto así misma pensando en los marcadores de Quidditch que lucían mucho mas familiares.

Probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo más para estar sola, aquella era una estúpida ironía, se sentía tan sola como un convicto de Azkaban pero tampoco quería estar acompañada… al menos no con nadie que no fueran ellos… al menos con nadie que no fuera Ron…

-Hola bonita –saludo una voz por demás conocida en un tono extrañamente agudo.

Hermione pegó un brinco de la impresión.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tu solita? –volvió a preguntar la voz, notablemente preocupada pero sin descuidar el acento aniñado.

La castaña miro a su alrededor sin detectar el origen del sonido hasta que algo llamó su atención detrás del banco continuo. Un precioso león de peluche asomando la cabeza justo frente a ella.

-¿No tienes frio?

Hermione sonrio radiante y disipando la increíble felicidad mojada que se apoderaba de sus ojos le siguió el juego.

-No, ¿Y tú? -preguntó la castaña mirando risueña al animalito de felpa.

-Tampoco, ¿Qué estas haciendo? –El león movió tiernamente su cabeza como si fuera real y Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la voz aguda y caricaturesca que le hablaba.

-Vine a leer… pero me quedé pensando –respondió ella como si estuviera conversando con una persona normal.

-¿Y en que piensas bonita?

Hermione se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa ante lo que diría.

-En todos los chicos guapos que me han invitado al baile de Navidad, no se con quien ir…

-¡Oye! –El enorme cuerpo de Ron salió entero desde detrás del banco y antes de que pudiera terminar de quejarse unos brazos se cerraron en su cuello.

-¡Tonto! –Hermione rio contra el pecho de su novio y el calor la invadió una vez que se sintió correspondida en la caricia -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo la separó con suavidad de su cuerpo para hundirse en sus labios, se abrazó confiando a su cintura y acarició su mejilla con la mano izquierda. Hermione cerró los ojos perdida en el sabor del avance de su novio y respondió tímidamente ante aquellos besos profundos que aún le quitaban la respiración.

-Vine a visitarte –murmuró Ron acariciando la piel de su rostro con sus propios labios y Hermione sintió la fuerza de sus piernas abandonarla por completo.

La castaña tardó varios segundos en volver a abrir sus parpados y una risita masculina de diversión la regresó a la tierra.

-Te extrañaba mucho –dijo el muchacho sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas –así que te traje algo…

Ron le extendió el león de peluche con la expresión llena de nerviosismo y esperó a ver su reacción.

-Es precioso Ron… me encanta –Hermione tomó el obsequio entre sus manos y se sentó nuevamente en el banco para jugar con su melena.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo con carita de niño avergonzado y se sentó junto a ella.

-Es perfecto… muchas gracias –fue el turno de la castaña para besarlo con suavidad y Ron correspondió satisfecho del éxito de su presente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estas aquí sola?, no me digas que Ginny te abandono por el primer chico con gafas –Ron sonrió con ironía y chocó juguetonamente el hombro de su novia antes de comenzar a jugar con sus rizos.

-Que va… tu hermana ya debe estarme buscando en la Biblioteca… solo… quería estar sola un rato…

-¿Se pelearon? –intervino de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Ginny es mi mejor amiga!, ¡Ella y yo no peleamos!, eso es algo más de tu estilo… –Hermione rio ante el gesto enojado de Ron y le robó un beso rápido- vine aquí porque estaba algo… _aburrida_

-¿Ha si? –Ron la miró no muy convencido y decidió sonsacarle la información de otro modo- mmm que raro… tú… aburrida… no creí vivir para este día –Hermione lo golpeo en el hombro- cambiando de tema, anoche estaba hablando con Harry y nos preguntamos seriamente… ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir sin nosotros?, es decir, no es suficiente con tener un año tediosamente normal, cosa que jamás tuvimos, sino que también debes pasarlo sin nosotros, vamos Hermione desahoga tus penas conmigo –el pelirrojo extendió los brazos ofreciendo abrazarla con dramatismo.

-Si claro –objetó Hermione declinando la invitación- he estado apunto de saltar del Lago Negro a causa de su ausencia.

Ron aguantó olímpicamente su risa y el suave gesto melancólico en la expresión de su chica le indicó que había dado en el clavo con el problema.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada un segundo antes de darse el valor suficiente para dejar su orgullo a un lado y empezar a compartir sus sentimientos con ella.

-Seguro que si… para mi también es extraño, ya sabes, ahora que las cosas están… _bien_ con nosotros… estamos lejos y… bueno… Hogwarts parecía interminable, siempre creí que tendría tiempo suficiente… tu entiendes… para todas esas cosas que siempre pensé que haríamos…

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo como su corazón luchaba ferozmente por salir de su cuerpo.

-Pues tu sabes… cosas de novios… ir de la mano por los pasillos, salir juntos a Hogsmeade, llevarte al baile, visitar la Biblioteca… exclusivamente los estantes alejados de la zona prohibida –dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa sonrojada- abrazarte frente al fuego de la sala común, dedicarte mis juegos de Quidditch, poder decirte que me reviento de celos por Víctor Krum, acariciar tu cabello sin razón … darte un beso de las buenas noches… y de los buenos días y de las buenas tardes y horarios intermedios y los intermedios entre los intermedios… -Hermione rio- ya sabes... esas cosas…

Hubo un minuto de cómodo silencio, hasta que Ron decidió regalarle una mirada azul levemente mojada.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado… -susurró la castaña tomándolo con dulzura por el mentón para besarlo todo el tiempo que el aire en sus pulmones le permitiera. Siempre había soñado con el día en que todo aquello pasaría… cuando sin previo aviso el ataque a una boda que prometía ser el principio de su felicidad, se había convertido únicamente en el principio del fin. Puede que Lavender Brown se hubiere aprovechado completamente de la situación, pero también le había restregado en la cara todo lo que perdería si seguía dejando pasar el tiempo…

Aquello parecía la bobería mas grande del mundo, Ron sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella y aparentemente solo faltaron un par de palabras para que ambos se enteraran de lo obvio. También dolía… pudieron haber sido años de besos que nunca se consumaron y tal vez muchas de las terribles cosas que habían tenido que pasar después, no hubieran sucedido de haber hablando con la verdad.

Hermione sabía bien que el tiempo perdido ya no se recuperaba, ni siquiera un Giratiempos hubiera podido arreglar sus fallas del pasado y la peor parte de todas era que justo cuando las cosas parecían haberse arreglado, la distancia se había convertido en un obstáculo de su tiempo y sus ganas. No era justo, pero probablemente tampoco lo habían sido seis años de hueca incertidumbre… como quiera que fuere, los dos tenían una segunda oportunidad y no había razón alguna para volver a desperdiciarla…

-Lo siento… pero ya tengo que irme –murmuró Ron separándose suavemente de los labios de su agonía para mirarla a los ojos –Es casi la hora de mi turno en la tienda…

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, esta bien –la castaña sonrio con tristeza y acaricio el gesto preocupado de su novio- no te preocupes, anda… vete y ya no me quites el tiempo.

Ron no cedió ante la broma.

-Por favor no estés aquí sola…

-No… ya voy a entrar –le calmó Hermione acomodándole el abrigo.

-Ya falta muy poco para las vacaciones y veras que pronto querrás deshacerte de mí –Ron no era muy bueno con las conversaciones serias y sonriendo ante la última frase se levantó del banquillo.

El pelirrojo lanzó una última mirada al enorme castillo y suspiró con pesadez, como si pidiera un silencioso perdón por el tiempo que no termino debidamente.

-Entra ya por favor… esta haciendo más frío–Ron tomó por los hombros a su novia evitando mirarla a los ojos y dio un fugaz beso sobre sus labios tibios- _Te amo_… nos vemos después… -y sin decir otra palabra el muchacho dio la media vuelta y la solidez de su imagen se disolvió entre la nieve.

_Te amo_

Hermione acarició sus labios.

No era una frase que pronunciaran muy a menudo… aún sonaba demasiado grande y sin embargo en aquel momento se antojaba totalmente sincera…

Volvió a tomar el animalito de felpa que Ron había traído para ella y descubrió sonriente que permanecía impregnado de su olor, probablemente producto de viajar dentro de su abrigo.

Tal vez no había regresado con ella… pero como siempre sucede con las personas que pasan demasiado tiempo a nuestro lado, dejan de vivir frente a nosotros para pasar a formar parte de nuestro propio corazón… y Ronald Weasley _siempre_ estaría ahí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Creo firmemente en el amor a las instituciones escolares. Yo misma estudié la preparatoria en un internado (que millones de veces comparabamos con Howarts xD) así que imaginense como fue enterarme de que J.K. no regreso ni a Harry ni a Ron T.T . Aún así estoy segura que visitaba a su Hermione siempre que podía x3**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!**


End file.
